villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-939
SCP-939, or With Many Voices, are collectively a species of Keter-class monsters held by the SCP Foundation. SCP-939 vocals in SCP - Containment Breach were provided by TheVolgun, DukeLovesYou and ItsDuke. Appearance SCP-939 are roughly 2.2 meters tall. Their skin is red colored due to a mixture of chemicals very resembling hemoglobin. They each have four limbs that end in three-fingered claws, with a fourth opposite digit, and are also coated with a seat that aids in climbing. SCP-939 have elongated heads, sensitive eyes, and elongated fangs and teeth. Behavior and Procedure SCP-939 are pack-based predators, covered in sensitive organs and spines. They lack many vital organs, yet live without the need for them. They do not possess digestive systems and show no apparent need to feed. Despite lack of these systems, SCP-939 still feed and are able to give birth to live young. SCP-939 hunt by mimicking the sound of human voices, usually the voices of prior victims. They can also mimic other consumed creatures as well. SCP-939 use the voices to cry out for help or sound in distress to lure prey to them, then kill the victim with a single bite to the neck or head. SCP-939 use their respiratory system, not for breathing, but to release a gaseous amnestic and hallucinogen designated AMN-C227, which disorients and causes a brief loss of memory formation in subjects that breathe it in. Typically, female SCP-939 instances give birth to litters of 12. Newborn instances genotypically resemble human infants inside and out and possess an intelligence level on par with that of a human child. However, upon becoming a juvenile, a young SCP-939 instance will shed and consume its own skin and head, revealing it is fully developed "adult" features. Juveniles, after shedding, resemble smaller versions of adult SCP-939. In Video-Games ''SCP - Containment Breach'' Three members of SCP-939 can be found in the game in Storage Area 6. They travel in circular patterns until approached by the player. It will attempt to lure the player towards it, mimicking the voice of Foundation personnel. Once seen, the SCP-939 instance will chase and attempt to kill the player. It will chase until it has caught up and killed the player, or lost. ''SCP: Secret Laboratory'' ??? ''SCP - Containment Breach (Unity Remake) ??? Gallery Images scp-9039.png scppng2.png Tumblr oginn4q8hv1spvo1po1_500.png 939.jpg|SCP-939's Document Scp 939 by husohuso-d848lng.jpg TwoSCPS.png SCP-939.jpg SCPpng.png|SCP-939 as they appear in ''SCP - Containment Breach. SCP-939 Unity Edition.png|SCP-939 in Unity's SCP - Containment Breach remake. Scp-939SCP.png SecretLab939.png|SCP-939 in SCP: Secret Laboratory. Videos SCP-939 "With Many Voices" *NEW* SCP-939 - SCP Containment Breach v1.0 SCP Demonstration SCP-939 Trivia *According to an unpublished vivisection log on the original author's sandbox page, SCP-939 consume the respiratory tissue of their prey and integrate it into their own, allowing them to mimic the victim's voice. In the same log, it is implied that the entirety of SCP-939's muscular system also doubles as its nervous system, allowing SCP-939 to think and function. Despite this log not being in the final article, the author himself has confirmed that it is fully canon. External links *SCP Wiki. *[http://scpcb.gamepedia.com/SCP-939 SCP - Containment Breach Official Wiki]. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Predator Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trickster Category:Man-Eaters Category:Dark Forms Category:Force of Nature Category:Ferals Category:Hostile Species Category:Paranormal Category:Amoral Category:Nameless